


Intertexture

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 一点题外话：其实一开始这只是个段子，然后我觉得颇有一发完的剧情潜力，遂补完。脑补的时候觉得挺俗套的，不过当事人估计觉得相当残酷。起初脑洞的名字是“劫后余生”或者“After the Affair/任务之后”，感觉real标题剧透，最终选了这个名字，intertexture的意思是编织/交织（n.），倒挺有这个短文多线交叉造成的意外结果这种feel。想写Summary结果发现写起来又剧透得让人无言以对，遂没有剧情简介。前CIA上司Sanders：怎么老是我演坏人。作者我：你看起来对Solo比较坏啊。写的时候跟犬居剧透：【我】破仑：给自己下一针镇定剂，然后Gaby赶来下一针假死药伊利亚：闯入→把证据砸破仑脸→互相开枪（？？？）→发现问题盖比：……我来晚了是吗【犬居】等到他们亲亲抱抱【我】盖比：我又来早了【犬居】伊利亚:(尴尬)





	Intertexture

Cowboy的弹匣是空的。  
Illya丢开马卡洛夫扑了过去，眼前一片红色，Napoleon倒在血泊里，鲜血炸开在墙壁上。不，不，不，他没有瞄准，他根本不可能对Napoleon开枪，尽管那些背叛的证据就在这些天收集到的情报里，他必须得对Napoleon Solo实行处决并瞒过Waverly，Oleg的上司直接指示，连Oleg都无法帮他周旋——  
Napoleon脸上的惊讶不是伪装，Illya已经足够了解他，要么这就是有人摆了他一道想借KGB的手除掉CIA的钉子，要么就是Napoleon确实干了那些事。然后Napoleon对着那些证据没有说话，随着他的沉默，Illya心里的重物逐渐下沉。  
我很抱歉。Napoleon用疲倦的脸看向他，头发比平时散乱，眼神镇定坚毅。很高兴曾与你共事，Kuryakin。  
他慢慢抽出那把勃朗宁，从沙发里站起，将左手插进裤袋，枪口指向Illya的脸。  
Illya的手在抖。你为什么——他咬着牙问。他得搞清楚，他必须得搞清楚，他们共事了这么久，至少Illya该挣得死前知道真相的权利。  
做了笔不错的交易。Napoleon平静地解释，月光透过未拉严的窗帘照亮了他右半边脸，看上去冷静到残酷。Illya抽出了枪，马卡洛夫在手里十分稳定，他开枪从不失手。  
你可以不这么干。Illya对准Napoleon的前额，他听上去不太像自己，Napoleon脸上没有表情，语调比他镇定得多。  
我已经干了。Napoleon对准他的胸口，从举起枪的那一刻起，对准的就是这处能让人慢慢流血致死的部位，足以在俘虏死前再拷问出一些讯息，标准流程，相当专业。  
然后他开了枪。  
多年KGB训练让Illya条件反射地扣下扳机，千钧一发时他偏离了Napoleon的前额，炸开的血让Napoleon向另一侧倒去，砸在了地板上。  
不，不，他没有打中。  
Illya抬起头，墙壁上多了两个向外冒烟的弹孔，他没有打中Cowboy，而他身上毫发无损。  
Napoleon整个人栽倒在大片红血里。Illya的呼吸和心跳在刚刚的枪响后震耳欲聋，他摸索着Napoleon的颈侧脉搏，跳得很慢且不稳定，瞳孔在昏暗里扩大了，半边脸上都是鲜血。Illya急切地寻找对方身上的血迹和伤口，突然意识到有点不对劲。  
血腥味不对。  
他们为彼此包扎伤口的次数多到足以辨认出对方的血与伤口组织还有汗水混杂的气味，Napoleon衬衫马甲下右边肩膀包的纱布炸开了，之前他们包扎好的伤口重新绽裂，但那只是撞到尖锐铁架边角带来的割伤。  
那不可能有这么多血。  
而且这炸开的位置像一处子弹穿透伤，还是动脉被打穿的血量。  
Illya顺着纱布摸索到了Napoleon肩胛骨上的……血袋。  
他的手稳定下来，回去摸Napoleon满是鲜血的脸，Cowboy刚刚所站的位置十分微妙，像是知道Illya会闯进来——开着很暗的灯，独自喝着一点威士忌，窗边这种暴露自己弱点的沙发位——  
Illya捧着他的脸，拧向一个避开窗边可能还在看情况的狙击手的视镜角度。  
Napoleon向他眨了一下阴影中的左眼，很慢，瞳孔仍扩大着。  
Illya喉咙里咯咯作响，无法成句，最后一把抓过对方的脑袋摁在自己肩膀上。  
等这事结束后我要亲手干掉你。Illya在心里发誓，脸上蹭到了Cowboy的血迹，还有他卷发下的一点别的什么——应该是迷你血袋，遥控的，开关肯定在Cowboy的左边裤袋里。他伸手装作把Napoleon的头发向后拢去，将那个小圆饼夹在手指间——Napoleon曾反复教他和Gaby这类小把戏直到他们掌握为止，关键时刻真他妈顶用，他不得不承认。  
现在他不能多说话，这间屋子可能被监听着，那些证据可能也是精心伪造——或者Napoleon又搅进去了，证据可能是真的，但背叛是假的，否则Napoleon不可能专门把自己放在窗边绝佳的狙击点等着Illya找茬，还精心策划了这场假死——  
还有一点，Cowboy扩大的瞳孔。Illya看向沙发边小桌上的酒杯，Napoleon从他闯进房间里就没喝过酒，而且现在Napoleon还在他肩上即将被闷死，很可能是被下了药。  
但Cowboy的弹匣是空的，他知道Illya会冲进来朝他开枪——Napoleon Solo提前卸掉了全部子弹。  
如果Illya没有偏开枪口，如果Napoleon没有卡在Illya开枪时启动血袋机关——  
Illya把他抓得更紧了，美国佬他妈的是个彻头彻尾的混账，百分之百！他把Napoleon的脸按在肩膀上，用自己挡住大部分窗口狙击可能射进来的子弹。迟来的颤抖终于流遍他的全身，Illya抖得厉害，如果他刚才——  
Cowboy在他肩上呼吸着，任由Illya把他掐出不少淤青，把他按在胸前搞得他几乎没法获取氧气。Illya的身体抖得太厉害，喉咙里挤出的声响更接近呜咽和苦痛，他的呼吸卡得断断续续，吐在Napoleon颈侧，血浆还顺着肩膀染红一切。  
Illya突然一口咬在Napoleon颈侧与肩膀交界的皮肤上，用力到咬出了血，Napoleon动都没动——果然有药物作用，Illya把牙齿嵌进皮下肌理，Napoleon的脉搏仍在他嘴里跳动，比刚才快了一点。  
至少这让他镇定下来了，那些不能自控的颤抖正在减慢，Cowboy欠他的，Illya手指陷进他的肩膀肌肉。

*

Gaby冲进来时大大吸了口气，整个人定在那里。  
Illya靠坐在墙边，手臂里抱着浑身是血的……Napoleon Solo。  
“……你没杀了他。”Gaby抓紧了门把手，另一只手抓紧了小型消音枪，枪口甚至都还在冒烟。“告诉我你没杀了他。”  
Illya坐在那里，脸上衣服上沾着血，双手也满是血迹，维持着一个让Napoleon没躺得过于难受的姿势。他对Gaby的质问没有反应，就像他自己也挨了一枪，现在坐在这里的是Illya Kuryakin的尸体。  
Gaby终于能松开门把手，一步一步挪到他们身边，跪在了地板上，伸手探向Napoleon的颈侧。  
仍然是温暖的，脉搏比平时慢些，仍很稳定，Napoleon的呼吸也很慢，在Illya曲起的膝盖遮掩下，胸膛起伏也很难察觉。  
Gaby小心地，无声地吐出刚刚卡在胸腔里的惊恐。她握住Illya不自觉颤抖着敲打的手指，Illya反应过来，眼睛动了动，视线在她脸上聚焦。  
Gaby手心里被Illya反手敲了个“监听”的暗号。  
当然了，当然了，这间屋子会有监听，可能还有别人在监听他们的状况。  
“我们得——”Gaby开口，只要想想接下来得干什么她就觉得说不出话，“我们得找Waverly。”  
“不。”Illya回答，嗓音像经过大吼大叫后只剩下粗粝。“我们自己干。”  
“好。”Gaby没有反对。Napoleon闭着眼睛，Gaby没在他身上看到大量失血导致的苍白与昏迷——Napoleon只是睡着了，Illya撑着他。她抬头打量周围环境，沙发边散落的几张纸和照片，喷溅的血迹，墙上的弹孔——两个，从位置看，Illya开了两枪。  
“之后我们得谈谈。”Gaby颤声说，仍未压下她打开门看到这一幕时有多么害怕。“我去……找个尸体袋。”  
Illya点点头。Gaby忍不住又去确认了一次Napoleon的脉搏，很稳定，睡得还挺熟。

*

他们把Napoleon装进尸体袋，连夜运到另一个城市，另一片山脉上的安全屋，将满墙血迹和子弹都留给善后人员处理。  
六小时后Napoleon醒了，然后发现他的右手手腕被铐在了床头。  
“这可不是我梦想的从镇定剂里醒来的方式。”Napoleon对着坐在他床右边椅子里的Illya说，镇定剂让他听上去比平时更懒散些。Illya盯着他，像一只秃鹫在等待猎物死透好扑上去大快朵颐。  
“Waverly打了电话。”Illya开始陈述，“告诉我他对你的死感到抱歉，还有我被停职了。”  
“前一句我理解，后一句我不理解。”Napoleon眨眼的频率有点慢，“我还在KGB的叛变名单上？”他晃了晃右手。“按照KGB的审问风格，我觉得我应该是被吊在地下室，两脚悬空地等着被揍。”  
Illya的眼神毫不动摇。  
“你真没有幽默感。”Napoleon抱怨，“想扣住我，至少得两只手分别铐在床头两边。”  
Illya从Napoleon醒来之后就动也没动，现在他动了，双手抱在胸前，手指一下一下地敲着肘部。  
“你到底干了什么？”Illya问，用的是KGB审问的口吻。  
Napoleon呻吟一声，用自由的左手揉了揉脸。“我什么也没干，Peril。”  
“KGB把那些东西砸在我脸上的时候可没这么说。”Illya陈述。完全没换衣服，这让他满身干涸的血渍像被泼了一桶深色油漆。  
Napoleon吐出一个名字。  
“这次的线人之一，CIA那边的。”Illya知道，“他今晚失踪了。”  
“和他联络的是我。”Napoleon拿开左手，看向Illya。  
“他伪造了你叛变的证据。”Illya反应过来，终于能把所有事情串在一起——“那些照片是真的。”  
“当然是，录音和文件都是，他只要用一点借位的小把戏——就能把三面间谍的证据栽赃给我。”Napoleon叹气。“他和Sanders有段旧仇。”  
“所以他打算捏造你的叛变干掉Sanders。”Illya缓了下来。  
Napoleon看着他，“那可不是捏造的。”  
“但你没干那些事。”  
“我都不知道你对我这么有信心，Peril。”  
“你到处都是破绽。”Illya反驳。“谁信谁蠢，除了证据确凿的时候。”他补救了一下。  
除了今晚Illya闯进那个房间的时候，除了那几分钟，Cowboy表现得无懈可击，Illya相信了他，相信了Napoleon将情报递给第三方组织，成为三面间谍。  
证据太有说服力了。线人自己是个三面间谍，可能还被偷拍要挟过。只要他重新处理一下旧照片，伪造和Napoleon见面的情景照，再把当时做三面间谍时交换的情报外包装重新利用一下，装着Napoleon需要的情报递过来。再在电话里巧妙地使用模棱两可的措辞，Napoleon就将在不知情的情况下替他顶罪。作为在美国大陆上不时遥控给他们添堵的Sanders，手下最好用的Napoleon Solo叛变起码能让他被停职好一阵子，再加把力，还能低调地把他搞死。  
“KGB怎么看这件事？”Napoleon问，躺在床上。肩膀的割伤被重新包扎过了，衣服倒没换，只被脱了鞋，还是那身血溅四处的惨状，血包和小型爆炸装置都被移走了，只留下爆炸时产生的些许淤青。  
“Oleg让我等等，但他的上司让我干掉你。”Illya陈述。  
“所以你决定两样都干。”Napoleon翻了个白眼，还翻得没平时那么灵活。  
Illya僵住了，然后想起另一个问题：“你怎么知道有狙击手？”  
Napoleon看向天花板：“Gaby发现的。”  
“所以你决定让他把你进了水的脑子打穿。”Illya重复了Napoleon之前的句式。“Gaby知道——”  
“我先发现线人不对劲，接着Gaby发现他和第三方有联络。”Napoleon回答，似乎对这一切已经发生的事实也很惊奇。“然后我们发现他逃走了，并给通过中介人给Sanders发了封挑战电报，署名写的还是我。”  
Illya想了想，串着线索……“你在房间里等的是那个线人！”  
“狙击手是他临时雇来以防自己失手，Gaby窃听到的电话。”Napoleon解释，晃了晃右手，手铐在床头铁架上当啷作响。“现在能把我解开了吗？这个晚上有点长，我现在真心不想动。”  
“你自己解。”Illya忿忿地驳回。“线人逃跑时被Gaby打中了腿，Waverly派来的帮手刚把他逮住。”  
Napoleon盯着天花板想了几秒钟，“他在赶来干掉我，打算完成栽赃的路上发现你先到了？然后直到听见枪响，或者狙击手汇报情况才准备走开——然后Gaby打伤了他？”  
Illya瞪他。  
“我必须承认KGB的消息很快。”Napoleon诚心诚意地称赞。“Gaby对局势简直是大师级的判断力。”  
“你没有子弹。”Illya说。  
Napoleon闭了嘴。  
“你给自己扎了一针镇定剂。”Illya陈述事实。“Gaby当时离你有一个街区距离。如果他开枪——”Illya紧紧闭上嘴。  
安全屋里很静，和之前那个特意选在混居区的地点不同，那个地方周围满是酒鬼瘾君子和外地来的穷人，就算出现几声枪响也不会有人报警。  
“你那时应该在三个街区外。”Napoleon反驳。  
“有人发现了我的线人的存在，”Illya说，“他没用了。”  
“谁给你的证据？”  
“KGB在欧洲的另一个线人。”Illya仍然抱着双臂。“接着是Oleg的电话，他上司的电话。”  
“权力使人膨胀。”Napoleon看着天花板。  
听起来还挺像句名言。  
Illya回想那一刻，Cowboy慢慢抽出枪——应该在他抽出枪时就把弹匣卸了，只有那个时刻有机会——把假死的Napoleon塞进尸体袋时，Gaby在沙发夹缝里找到了弹匣，那一瞬间她看Illya的眼神像刀一样锋利。  
“你不应该把弹匣丢下。”Illya最终挤出一句。  
Napoleon的蓝眼睛从天花板转向了Illya。“时间太紧，而这是我最后的应急方案了，我还抽了点血做血袋。”  
他的胳膊上确实有针眼，除了额头上贴的那个小血包以外，在墙上炸开的都是Napoleon的血，就算有人怀疑也找不到证据证明Cowboy没死。  
除非他们发现除了血没有中弹后应该四处飞溅的人体组织。  
只要他近期别出现在CIA和KGB还有第三方间谍组织视线范围内。  
“……看来Oleg是对的。”Illya最终说。但如果他按Oleg的猜测先等一等，可能就会在冲过来质问的路上发现那个线人……另一方面，他也可能在线人对峙Cowboy的过程中开枪把人干掉，也可能在Cowboy假死时把线人用拳头打死，还有可能被愤怒冲昏头脑导致自己暴露在狙击手枪口下，诸如此类意外都有可能发生。  
“提醒我给Oleg送份圣诞礼物。”Napoleon露出一点笑意。“没想到最相信我的忠诚的人是一个老KGB。”  
Illya瞪他。  
Napoleon察觉了他的视线。  
“别担心。”Napoleon晃了晃右手，配合左手做出一个勉勉强强的无奈摊手。“我也没有完全相信你和Gaby的忠诚。”  
但Illya把证据甩在他脸上时，Cowboy的表情和他们第一次合作后，Illya冲过去质问他磁盘位置的时候一样慎重。  
然后Illya眼看着他在镇定剂效用下，用和平时一样稳定的手朝他开枪。  
“镇定剂？”这是个奇怪的疑点，Napoleon被下过药，Illya也曾中过药物，他干嘛要给自己扎镇定剂？  
“我打算跟对方拖延点时间，至少拖延他开枪的时机。Gaby带来了假死药。”Napoleon回答，“她可能忙着在门外对付那个三面间谍了。”大概这就是Gaby迟到的原因。  
呃。Illya猜测着她的想法，最终决定还是不要去想这件事。  
他们沉寂了一会儿，Gaby可能在别处用安全线路向Waverly汇报情况——之前Waverly通知Illya他被停职时，听起来也绝没有对失去一个优秀手下的遗憾，他当时就该注意到的，只是Napoleon这出戏剧太过逼真，连他总被别人频繁指责的狂暴神经都有些反应不过来。  
他确实对Cowboy开枪了，两枪，如果要干掉对方，你就必须得开两枪，以免对方躲过第一颗子弹。  
Napoleon的空枪也朝着他开出了两枪。  
“我没有——”Illya松开手臂，双手捂住脸用力向下抹。他没想杀死Napoleon，他打算好了朝他脸侧开枪，这样Napoleon避开之后他还能扑上去和对方打一架，有肢体接触就有机会把Napoleon扣在那里，然后想办法调查清楚——直到证据被Waverly这个中立一方确认无误后再开枪不迟——到那时候他会一枪解决Cowboy，绝不会有半秒迟疑。  
“我知道。”Napoleon在床上翻了半个身，这样他就能用左手触碰Illya的膝盖了。Illya反应过来，从口袋里拿出手铐钥匙。  
Napoleon松开手铐从床垫上坐起来，打量周围安全屋的布置与补给：“我们在哪？”  
“阿尔卑斯山。”  
“……音乐之声？”  
Illya瞪他。  
Napoleon无声地叹了口气，“我看到你偏开了枪口。”  
Illya别开视线盯着Napoleon左肩后面的墙面。  
“Peril.”Napoleon靠近了一点，握住他轻微颤抖的双手，逼得Illya不得不看向他的眼睛。“Illya.”  
Illya被他从椅子里拉到了床沿，Napoleon摸了摸他的脸。  
“你褪了子弹。”Illya艰难地说。Cowboy靠得这么近，那些干涸的血迹让他不自觉回想起Napoleon在他手臂里镇定剂发作后的沉重，全靠Napoleon稳定的呼吸才没让Illya砸了那间屋子。“你当时想了什么蠢事才把子弹——”  
Illya停下了，Napoleon凑过来吻了吻他轻颤的嘴唇，Cowboy从没这么做过，他们有时候上床，但从没接过吻。  
“我当时想，”Napoleon两只手都放在他的脸上，颈侧的齿印血痕也干涸了，十分醒目。Illya忍不住回吻，吻Cowboy的感觉很好，他开始后悔为什么之前没这么干……Napoleon的手指滑进他的高领毛衣里，Illya反应过来，Cowboy试图把这个话题糊弄过去——他抓住Napoleon伸进他领口的手腕，但Napoleon大概是药效全褪了，借助自己的位置优势把Illya上半身按进了床垫里。  
“别想就这么解决问题，Cowboy。”Illya在Napoleon把他的毛衣拉过头顶时抱怨，动手脱对方满是血迹的马甲和衬衫。Napoleon正专心地解开他的皮带顺带避开皮带里的小道具们，“我当时想：这就是我的最后一刻了。”  
Illya刚解开衬衫最后一颗扣子，他的手停下了。  
“怎么？你肯定也想过这种事。”Napoleon把皮带抽出来，手指钻进Illya毛衣下的套头衫，开始往上掀。“特工生涯的最后一刻，差不多类似的情况。”  
那时Cowboy以为Illya真的打算朝他的脸开枪，就像Illya多少有一瞬间恐惧于Napoleon真的背叛了他们一样。  
“镇定剂让我当时的状态相当稳定，”Napoleon把套头衫拉过Illya头顶，让他上身裸露出来，Illya盯着他，Cowboy除了有点疲倦外甚至没有愤怒。“如果没有那一针，你大概能看得出我当时的反应。”  
“Cowboy——”Illya在Napoleon解下他左腕上沾血的手表时开口，他之前没想起来擦拭干净。  
“我想，”Napoleon把手表放在床头柜上，顺手取下尾戒，回来解Illya的裤扣，“这就是我的最后一刻了，被Illya Kuryakin，红色恐怖一枪打进脑子里。”  
Illya一时间不知道怎么回答他，但Napoleon看起来没什么不满，抓起Illya的手放在自己胸腹上示意他接着脱。  
于是Illya把Cowboy的马甲和衬衫都剥了下来。  
“我还想了两件事。”Napoleon解开扣子，把拉链往下拉，Illya有点硬，不过没硬到那种程度。  
“什么？”Illya开始解Cowboy的皮带。  
“A，如果我要被你解决掉，我非得做那个先开枪的不可。”Napoleon挪动着骑在Illya胯骨上，这让Illya的动作变得有点困难，但慢慢脱衣服也是一种趣味。  
“先开枪的人赢？”Illya呻吟，“这和牛仔电影里双方对峙的场景有什么两样？”  
“如果我在生命的最后一刻都没能占到你的便宜，那你以后就得忙着驱鬼了。”Napoleon警告，弯下去吻Illya的嘴唇，Illya闭了一会眼睛，Cowboy的手指按摩着他的头皮，把他的头发弄乱。  
“第二件事是什么？”Illya在Napoleon结束这个包含了数次换气，舌头角力，很多啃咬和吸吮的吻之后气喘吁吁地问。  
Napoleon的表情有一瞬间的动摇，他用力吻着Illya，Illya抓紧他的头发和后背，Cowboy的心率正常，稍有加快，他碰起来仍然是温暖的。  
“我想我快死了，但我还没干过这个。”Napoleon分开他们，喘着气说完的下一刻又把Illya拉进第三个吻里。  
“我没杀你！”Illya在换气时抗议，把他们的裤子往下拽，这个姿势有点困难，但他在努力。  
“以我的聪明才智，马上就在镇定剂帮助下骗过了狙击手和你。”Napoleon露出那个能吸引街上所有女人视线的微笑，“这绝对是我干过最好的骗局——”  
卧室门外传来脚步声，Gaby敲了敲门，“Illya？Solo醒了没有，我带了——”她拧开门把手。“哦。”她马上就把手收回遮住了眼睛。“看来你们搞定了，我带了，呃，一些杂货，我就在外面客厅呆着。”  
她刚要关上门，又想起了什么，继续遮着眼睛——鬼都骗不了，她的手指缝张得那么大——“你们俩都欠我一次谈话，单独的，不准找借口推掉。”她警告，“我起码被你们俩吓出了十根白头发！”  
“这确实有点尴尬。”Napoleon好笑地说。  
Illya已经……这比Gaby第一次发现他们搞在一起还要让他无地自容。  
“我有个好消息和坏消息。”Gaby干脆放下手直视他们在床上衣衫不整的样子，有点脸红，但保持着可怕的冷静。“坏消息是，Illya你得在这里停职三周。”  
“看来我得假死三周。”Napoleon不置可否，“好消息？”  
“Waverly大概要花这么长时间才能把你从CIA里摘出来，”Gaby露出一个勉强的笑容，“过程很复杂，但他能借你这次假死销掉你剩下的刑期。”她竖起一根手指强调，假装不经意地擦掉眼泪，Napoleon和Illya都没拆穿她。“你欠Waverly欠大了，还有我们的三人小队还没完，你别想开溜。”  
“我觉得开溜也会被你们抓回——”Napoleon还没说完，Gaby就爆发出一阵混杂了兴奋喜悦和放松的大笑，大声关上了门。  
Illya忍不住捂脸，至少这能让他还留存一点幻想中的冷静。  
Napoleon在他胯骨上轻轻松了口气，弯下身在Illya没捂住的下半张脸上亲了亲。Illya拿开手，在这个吻结束后吐出一口气：“你要自由了。”  
Napoleon看着他，Cowboy看起来从没这么脆弱过。  
“祝贺你。”Illya叹息，Cowboy值得这句话。他的双手触碰着Napoleon的脸，Napoleon的表情称得上悲喜交集。  
他低头把额头抵在了Illya前额上，Illya感觉到他手指轻微的颤抖了。  
“现在你知道了毁掉我的方法。”Napoleon的声音几近低不可闻，也并不稳定。“请别滥用。”  
不会的。Illya吞咽下苦涩，靠着Napoleon的前额。他不会的，Cowboy也知道了他的弱点，他不会这么对Napoleon。  
Napoleon看上去从他的表情里读出了答案，靠过来又开始吻他。  
Illya抓紧了对方。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一点题外话：
> 
> 其实一开始这只是个段子，然后我觉得颇有一发完的剧情潜力，遂补完。  
> 脑补的时候觉得挺俗套的，不过当事人估计觉得相当残酷。  
> 起初脑洞的名字是“劫后余生”或者“After the Affair/任务之后”，感觉real标题剧透，最终选了这个名字，intertexture的意思是编织/交织（n.），倒挺有这个短文多线交叉造成的意外结果这种feel。  
> 想写Summary结果发现写起来又剧透得让人无言以对，遂没有剧情简介。
> 
> 前CIA上司Sanders：怎么老是我演坏人。  
> 作者我：你看起来对Solo比较坏啊。
> 
> 写的时候跟犬居剧透：
> 
> 【我】  
> 破仑：给自己下一针镇定剂，然后Gaby赶来下一针假死药  
> 伊利亚：闯入→把证据砸破仑脸→互相开枪（？？？）→发现问题  
> 盖比：……我来晚了是吗  
> 【犬居】  
> 等到他们亲亲抱抱  
> 【我】  
> 盖比：我又来早了  
> 【犬居】  
> 伊利亚:(尴尬)


End file.
